


Surprises

by sherlockian4evr



Series: The British Government and the DI [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Cuffs, Dom!Mycroft, M/M, Mentions if Spider Gags, Oral Sex, sub!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a box of surprises for Mycroft. He hopes that his lover will use the surprises to Dom him.</p><p>Beta read by Sherlock1110.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

The visit to the sex shop had been less painful than Greg had anticipated. Mentioning Sherlock's name, that still rankled a bit, had done the rick. The staff had fallen all over themselves assisting him. Their suggestions had been spot on and they had the DI sorted in no time. He ended up with a long length of black hemp rope, four leather cuffs with D-rings, a spider gag, and a lovely leather collar. The collar had a tag that could be engraved but he decided that, if things went well, Mycroft should be the one to choose the wording. The staff even suggested a very nice wooden box to package everything in as a gift and for future storage. The resulting price tag caused Greg's head to reel and he happily charged everything to Sherlock's account.

It was a good distance to Mycroft's flat, so Greg decided to take a cab. He tried not to think too much about what he was going to do when Mycroft came home but his mind kept drifting back to the matter. His lover was straight laced so much of the time - he had to be in his line of work.

The problem was it bled over into every aspect of his life. The DI had to work hard when they were together to get the other man to relax and let down his defences. Still, there was one place where Mycroft seemed to be holding back and that was in the bedroom. When they made love, there was always the sense of a hidden fire, barely restrained. Greg intended to see it released. But what if he was wrong? The DI pushed that thought aside. He wasn't wrong. He was sure of it.

When the cab arrived at its destination, Greg quickly paid and made his way to Mycroft's private lift. In short order he was stepping into the flat, he had had his own set of keys for quite some time.

Looking around, he decided on his game plan. He wouldn't strip. If this went badly he wanted to be able to make a hasty retreat. Instead, he went to their bedroom where he had some of his own clothes stashed. Greg selected a pair of trousers and a shirt with which Mycroft was particularly enamored.

After dressing, Greg made his way to the kitchen and retrieved wine and two glasses. Together with the box, he arranged everything on the coffee table and waited. It shouldn't be too much longer, he had texted Mycroft earlier and arranged to meet here at the flat. In fact, the DI checked the time, he should be walking through the door just about now.

Ever punctual, Mycroft walked though the door as Greg was completing his thought. Instantly, he noted the presence of the wine and the box on the coffee table. "To what do I owe this pleasure? The successful completion of a case perhaps?" The ginger man knew it was no such thing. The DI was far too nervous and there was an undercurrent of sexual tension in the air.

"Ah, no. I just thought we could enjoy an evening together. It's been too long." Now that the time had come Greg was simultaneously nervous and aroused.

Mycroft stepped closer to the DI and caught his eyes in with his own. "Whatever you want to say Gregory, I assure you, it's okay."

The DI rolled his eyes. "When will you ever call me Greg? It's been nearly a year, honestly!"

"And you are avoiding something. So what is it?" Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "It involves the box on the table. You're nervous about my reaction to its contents." He paused. "But you are excited as well. Aroused, even. Clearly it fits into a sexual setting." The ginger haired man reached out and cupped Greg's face with his hand. "Shall we end the suspense and see if I am as appalled as you fear or as aroused as you hope?"

Greg swallowed audibly and nodded. Without saying a word, he retrieved the box from the coffee table and, kneeling impulsively, proffered it to Mycroft.

Taking the box from his lover's hands, Mycroft opened it. At the sight of what lay inside, he closed his eyes. The instantaneous arousal that coursed through his body was almost overwhelming. He held in his hands the trappings of his deepest desires. He was far from inexperienced in the world of BDSM and had, in fact, missed it. It was the simple fact that his relationship with Greg was so very important to him that had allowed him to give it up, but now... "Oh, Greg." The words came out breathless and needy.

The DI looked up and the expression on Mycroft's face washed away all concern that he had. Not to mention that the man had called him Greg. He was feeling very pleased with himself at the moment.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" Mycroft's question was rhetorical. "I want to take you apart in so many ways. From the outside. From the inside. I want to mind fuck you." Greg shivered at the sound of an expletive coming from his lover's (Dom's?) mouth. "Then I want to put you back together again. Will you let me do that? Do you want that?"

The DI's eyes were closed where he knelt and his breathing was ragged. "God, yes." He felt Mycroft's hand under his chin, tipping his face up.

"Look at me, Gregory." Mycroft ordred and the DI complied. "We are going to move to the couch and talk about this. As much as I would enjoy the wine, we will be skipping it for now, though we may partake in it after. Up." The last word was a command.

When Greg was standing, Mycroft took his hand in his own and led him to the sofa where they sat facing each other.

"Now what," Greg asked nervously. Mycroft gave him a reassuring smile. "Now we discuss limits and safe words. Let's start with your hard and soft limits."

John had, thankfully, warned Greg about this in a text so he had had time to think about this. "Okay, hard limits. No watersports, scat, bloodplay, or gunplay. Soft limits are knifeplay, breathplay, and, um, women's lingerie." He was blushing rather furiously now.

"I'm rather impressed. That is quite thorough." Mycroft _looked_ impressed as well.

Greg looked a bit proud. "I've done my research. I've also decided on my safe words. I think the traditional green, yellow, red should work just fine if that's okay with you?"

"Quite acceptable. They are traditional for a reason, after all." Mycroft was regarding the DI with the look that he used to assess heads of state. "Obviously, you have put quite a bit of thought into this, but I have to know. Are you certain, absolutely certain, that this is what you want?"

The gaze that Greg levelled at the other man didn't waver. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Mycroft's gaze turned predatory. "Then I want you knelt by my bed, stripped, in five minutes." Almost as an afterthought he added, "Oh, and Gregory. Call me Sir for the duration."

Greg stood and swallowed hard. "Yes sir," he answered before disappearing into Mycroft's bedroom.

Mycroft always relished the first sight of a sub on their knees waiting for him, but something about the first sight of Gregory was almost overwhelming. He approached the greying man and carded his hands through the DI's hair. The resulting moan of contentment might have come from either or both men. "Fuck, I love your hair Gregory. It's lovely."

The DI's cock twitched. Mycroft's cursing was so hot.

The Dom had brought the box into the bedroom with him. He removed the collar first, noting the unengraved tag. "You didn't have the tag engraved Gregory. Tell me why."

The DI blushed. "I didn't think it was my place My- Sir. I thought you would want to have it done."

"Quite right. The words should be chosen by the Dom." Mycroft gave Greg an approving, and lingering, caress along his cheek before buckling the collar in place around his sub's neck. "I had considered selecting my own collar for you, but you chose well. This one suits you. It's quite masculine and displays the restrained danger that you represent. It's a reminder of all that you are giving to me." With these words, Mycroft pulled his subs head roughly to the side by his hair and bent to lave at the flesh of his neck. He moved his head up to tease and kiss just behind Greg's earlobe then sucked it in and gave it a nip.

Already, Greg was lost. He had thought that he wanted this and, oh God, he had been right. If these simple acts could make him so hard and wanting, then what would happen when Mycroft gave him more? He couldn't wait to find out. "Please, My- Sir. God! Please. I need more."

With a little laugh, Mycroft pulled away. Greg groaned in disappointment.

"Cuffs first, Gregory." Mycroft lavished each wrist and ankle with slow wet kisses before tightening each cuff in place.

With the placement of each cuff, something came undone within the sub. Though there was, as of yet, no restriction of movement, Greg felt himself relaxing into a sense of freedom and peace. It was unlike anything he had ever known.

"Gregory, lay down in the center of the bed and stretch you limbs out toward the four corners." Mycroft had had plenty of practice at this. His bed was a four poster for a reason as Greg was about to learn.

Mycroft still had several pairs of rescue scissors secreted about his bedroom from old habit. He retrieved a pair from the nightstand drawer and cut the black rope into appropriate lengths for his purposes. After that, it was a simple matter to bind each cuff to one of the posts at each corner of the bed. He pulled the ropes as taught as he dared wanting his sub to feel the pull in his muscles and the absolute certainty of his helplessness.

Greg felt all of that and more. There was a fierce heat of arousal burning through his veins along with an incongruous sense of safety and security. The confusing mix of sensations was overloading his reason and they had barely started.

Mycroft could sense this, of course, and questioned Greg's state. "Are you okay? Give me a color."

The DI blinked twice before answering. "Green, Sir." On some level of his mind that was still functioning, he was proud that he had remembered the Sir.

Smiling, the Dom pressed a kiss to his sub's lips. He explored him slowly and thoroughly before pushing inside with his tongue. Greg's lips parted willingly to the intrusion and he allowed the insistent exploration of his mouth. It was insanely erotic being snogged senseless while helpless to prevent it and his cock twitched more than once during the process.

Mycroft broke off the kiss. He thought briefly of other things he could do to that mouth, the spider gag in the box came to mind, but this position wasn't well suited to those activities. Next Time. For now, he would just have to take his pleasure in other ways.

Impulsively, Mycroft removed his expensive tie and used it as an impromptu blindfold, robbing his sub of his sight. "Fuck My- Sir. I want to see you."

"That's not your choice Gregory." The ginger's voice was rough with arousal. "Trust me, this will make everything feel. So. Much. Better." He allowed his hands to drift down Greg's chest as be spoke the last words.

Mycroft was so right, Greg thought. His Dom's fingertips caused tingling sensations to spread across his chest and the brush of the material on Mycroft's still clad arms raised gooseflesh. Greg moaned.

In past relationships, Mycroft had allowed his dominant nature unlimited reign, putting his own needs before those of his subs. Oh, he wasn't irresponsible. He had only entered into BDSM relationships with subs that were fully cognizant of his needs and were willing to accept the nature of the relationship. He had always ensured that his subs achieved orgasm, if that was their wish, and no sub had ever come to harm at his hand.

The Dom looked at the man stretched out before him. This was Gregory, the man that he cared for. No, the man that he loved. Mycroft gave a shiver. Suddenly, he wanted very much to ensure that his sub enjoyed this as much as he did.

Greg's hips jerked when he felt the moist warmth of Mycroft's mouth engulf his cock. "Oh, fuck!" He didn't know what he had expected, but this wasn't it. If anything, he had imagined it the other way around with him on his knees for Mycroft, but God it felt good.

Mycroft laughed deep in his throat and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure from his sub. Greg shifted his hips once again and Mycroft grasped them firmly - there would be bruises there later. It was a unique pleasure to work his sub to the edge of release, stroking Greg's cock with his lips and tongue, applying suction just so. When the DI's breathing grew dangerously fast and his pleas became frantic, Mycroft pulled off of his cock.

"Unf, please... so close." Greg was achingly hard. Mycroft lowered his trousers and pants and grabbed the lube. He slicked his hand and his cock generously then drizzled some down between his sub's outstretched legs, over his perenium.

Greg made a sound of complaint and his legs reflexively tried to close.

"Cold?" The question was rhetorical. Mycroft slid his hand down between his sub's legs, spreading the lube lower to Greg's hole. He started rubbing gently around the puckered entrance and finally slid a single finger into his sub.

Greg turned his head into the bed and groaned with pleasure at the slight burn.

Knowing from past experience that the DI enjoyed being opened rapidly, Mycroft worked fast. He made sure that his sub was prepared adequately, however. Once that was accomplished, he lined his cock up with Greg's hole and thrust home.

Greg's body went ridged with pleasure. They had done this before, but somehow it felt different now. He felt his Dom's presence in every cell of his body, in every molecule of his cells. As Mycroft began to move, he quit trying to analyze his feelings. He just was and it was glorious.

Mycroft felt a deeper connection with Greg than he had with any previous sub that he had ever been with and he revelled in it. Each thrust into the DI fed a deep seated need to dominate but there was something more. There was a need to care for the man, to satisfy him, to protect him.

The Dom lifted a hand from Greg's hip and grasped his cock. He began to work to bring his sub to climax as he neared his own. When Mycroft came, it was with Greg's name on his lips. The DI followed closely behind, uttering multiple expletives and finally a single cry of "Mycroft!"

The Dom found it oddly endearing. He quickly unfastened the cuffs about Greg's wrists and ankles and removed the makeshift blindfold. Next, he impulsively pulled the man into an embrace. "You can never leave me."

The words stunned Greg into silence. He had wanted to hear them for so very long but he had figured that they just weren't words that a Holmes would say.

Greg's silence caused Mycroft to panic. He pulled back and looked distinctly uncomfortable.

The DI pulled him close once again. "I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as you want me."

They held each other close and were content.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.


End file.
